El único ser vivo en Toshima
by Himiko Hayashi
Summary: La ciudad carcomida por el diablo, donde se desafiaba la ley natural viviendo sólo, sin confiar en nadie, sin darse el tiempo para pensar en alguien más; la ciudad en donde todos estaban muertos, sometidos al vacío existencial que se centraba en la única idea de matar o morir... Sin embargo, Akira no figuraba entre esas personas, pues tenía consigo al único ser vivo en Toshima.


**Los personajes de Togainu no Chi no me pertenecen sino a sus respectivos autores. Basado solamente en el ánime… **

**A&K**

**A&K**

**A&K**

Toshima, la gran ciudad perdida de Dios, un lugar sin color, o al menos así parece; pero para quien es más perceptivo, la sede de Igra está bañada de un solo color: rojo carmesí. Y sin embargo nadie puede verlo, absolutamente nadie, claro está ninguna persona puede verlo a menos que no tenga problemas y desgraciadamente todos en Toshima tienen problemas.

No, no se trata en sí de cualquier problema, se trata pues de un conflicto con ese mundo rojo, arrasado por la desesperación de matar o morir. Y no sólo para Akira, que empezaba a integrarse al juego, sino para todo aquel habitante de esa acéfala ciudad, no notaban que todos en Toshima eran víctimas, no contrincantes. Allí ninguno era atacante de otro, allí todos caían bajo el juego del vacío existencial que se debía soportar en la enorme y solitaria ciudad en la cual no se podía confiar en nadie, y justamente por ello… Akira comprendió que no estaba en Toshima…

Una noche fría, como todas en la vieja ciudad, una lluvia que le daba un aspecto tétrico y desolado, en un cuarto oscuro con apenas dos camas escuetamente sostenidas en pie y dos jóvenes en ellas. Akira, uno de ellos, para variar no podía dormir, después de todo ¿quién dormiría tranquilo en una ciudad homicida? Al parecer la persona que se encontraba en la otra cama sí podía. Keisuke dormía tranquilamente, como si no existiese peligro alguno o problema alguno sobre el cual enfrentarse.

Sólo voltear a verlo, eso fue suficiente para hacer reaccionar a Akira y dejar por un mínimo instante de ser un ente sin alma como cualquier habitante de Toshima y más, como cualquier contrincante en Igra. Sólo una mirada, sólo su presencia durmiendo pacíficamente, sólo eso fue suficiente para saber que la única persona viva en todo Toshima, era Keisuke.

¿Qué demonios le había pasado por la mente a él? No tenía ningún arma, no tenía una mente violenta ni una consciencia intranquila, nunca había sido partícipe en pelea alguna y si lo fue, era con el fin de defenderse de un ataque que él no provocó. En otras palabras; Keisuke era un idiota, absolutamente nada lo unía a Toshima ni a Igra, no estaba unido en ningún sentido a vivir de la forma tan insulsa en que lo hacía hora, y peor aún, por voluntad propia.

Sí, se podía llegar a la conclusión de que Keisuke era un completo masoquista.

Pero Akira no tardó ni medio segundo en darse cuenta que Keisuke tenía una razón para estar en Toshima, y lastimosamente en Igra también… él era la razón por la que Keisuke estaba en el propio infierno de la ciudad sin color. Se levantó inmediatamente de la cama por impulso de su mente queriendo reaccionar ante aquella triste verdad; había traído a Keisuke a la muerte… no, Keisuke había llegado a morir.

Tuvo el ímpetu de querer despertar a Keisuke y golpearlo por la decisión más estúpida que pudo haber hecho en su vida, pero apenas logró llegar a la orilla de su cama cuando pudo ver de cerca algo distintivo de Keisuke; estaba sonriendo, levemente pero estaba sonriendo. No tenía razón alguna para sonreír, para estar feliz, para dormir tranquilo ¿o sí la tenía?

Un par de segundos bastaron para que Akira sintiera la misma paz que Keisuke emanaba con su sola respiración. Aquello no podía ser cierto, si el ojigris se hubiera dado cuenta antes, no hubiera dejado ni por un segundo que Keisuke entrara a Igra y, si hubiese sido necesario, hubiera preferido morir intentando escapar de Toshima junto con Keisuke que mantenerlo allí, junto a él… pero ahora era muy tarde.

Si se hubiera dado cuenta antes… que Keisuke era todo lo que tenía. Y aquello era lo que lo hacía reaccionar seguido, su vacío del alma Keisuke lo llenaba y eso esencialmente era lo que los distinguía en todo Toshima. La ciudad carcomida por el diablo, en donde se desafiaba la ley natural viviendo sólo, sin confiar en nadie, sin poder darse el tiempo para pensar en alguien más, ni siquiera en uno mismo.

Sin embargo, para Akira aquello no era lo mismo, vivir solo no era una opción ya pues sabía de antemano que Keisuke jamás lo dejaría solo. Igualmente al meditarlo, la única persona en quien había confiado toda su vida había sido aquel hombre de cabello castaño durmiendo como si de un ángel se tratase. No hacía falta ni siquiera suponer que Keisuke tuviese el pensamiento egoísta de vivir en Toshima solo para defenderse a sí…

Akira se sentó a la par del cuerpo de Keisuke recostado plácidamente y, como sí de una estalagmita atravesándole la mente, pudo reaccionar frente a la tormentosa situación que se encontraba ahora… Someterse a las reglas de Toshima y al desafío que representaba Igra significaba someterse a actuar como se esperaba que fuese en ese lugar muerto; y alguien como Keisuke terminaría muriendo; pero Akira no se iba a permitir dejar que se borrase la única sonrisa sincera que podía encontrar hasta en la parte más recóndita del mundo, y que incoherentemente mostraba Keisuke aún dormido.

Perdido aún en el silencio de la habitación, únicamente opacado por la leve respiración de Keisuke, Akira posó su mano suavemente sobre el rostro de su amigo contemplando a quien jamás lo lastimaría; rozó las yemas de sus dedos contra sus finos labios delineando la delicada sonrisa del muchacho, cuidando que no despertase. Aquella visión de Keisuke desencuadraba con todo… con la habitación en donde estaba, con el torneo de Igra, con la ciudad de Toshima, y especialmente con el semblante que siempre mostraba Akira, pero en ese momento Akira no parecía ser él mismo pues, sin querer le sonría devuelta a Keisuke.

Su cuerpo comenzó a sentirse débil, agotado de tantas noches sin descansar bien pero presentía que aquella noche sería distinta… por inercia su cuerpo fue desvaneciéndose mientras Akira inconscientemente pasaba sus dedos de los labios de Keisuke hasta su cobrizo cabello acariciándolo suavemente, como queriendo recuperar el único halo de luz en tanta obscuridad a la que se había sumergido desde que tenía uso de consciencia. Su cabeza topo el pecho cálido del joven dormido, contacto que le hizo sentir los pasivos latidos de Keisuke; sin embargo para su pesar un gélido y fugaz pensamiento le atravesó la mente

¿Y si Toshima llega a cambiar a Keisuke?

No podía asegurar que eso no sucediese, pero al menos podía estar seguro que existían ínfimas y casi nulas posibilidades de que eso ocurriese si ambos lograban ser quienes eran hasta el final. Después de todo Akira sabía muy bien que no luchaba solo por su libertad, luchaba por quien tanto lo quería, quien se preocupaba por él siempre, quien siempre le tendía una sonrisa, y por quién también había arriesgado su vida al llegar a Toshima.

¡Qué tonto había sido Akira!, sentir el cuerpo cálido de Keisuke bajo el suyo había logrado despertarle de una verdad muy certera… jamás había estado solo, se recriminó por no darse cuenta antes; ya que si bien lo pensaba no sabría qué sería de él sin Keisuke, una parte de sí no se imaginaba solo ya que sabía bien que sin la única persona viva de Toshima, el también estaría muerto.

Se aferró a Keisuke por un leve momento y cerró los ojos, intentando disipar cualquier pensamiento negativo, ya que por ahora solo importaba que entre el rojo carmesí que adornaba Toshima y la negrura de gente llena de ira y miedo, sobresalía la sonrisa y tranquilidad de Keisuke motivo por el cual ahora Akira, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, podía dormir en paz.

A&K

A&K

A&K

**Y oficialmente el primer fic en español sobre Akira y Keisuke. Si bien Akira comprendió el significado de la vida después de la muerte de Keisuke, siempre quise ver una faceta de él, dándose cuenta de lo que Keisuke significaba para él pues, es lo mínimo que todos podemos esperar de amores platónicos.**

**Gracias de antemano por pasarse por este pequeño rincón del mundo y leer el fic, **


End file.
